


two night stand

by starrytae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, This was supposed to be PWP, kind of, there is more plot than i planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytae/pseuds/starrytae
Summary: Donghyuck wakes up in a stranger's bed with the taste of tequila on his tongue, next to no recollection of the night before, and a black-haired boy laying shirtless next to him.Too bad nobody checked the weather forecast before they went clubbing last night.(or, donghyuck gets snowed in with his one-night stand)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 21
Kudos: 763





	two night stand

**Author's Note:**

> this literally started from the “first snow” prompt for a little wonder’s 23 days of drabbles and I got carried away so… viola! also inspired by the movie two night stand, hence the title. i've never actually seen it, but the trailer gave me the idea. 
> 
> warning, there is drunk sex implied in here! it’s not written out but it’s discussed and alluded to so if that bothers you, please do not read it.

Donghyuck wakes up with the taste of tequila heavy in his mouth and next-to-no recollection of the previous night. All he remembers is flashes of white teeth and black hair, pink lips and pale skin. His eyes flutter open and he is definitely not in his room if the Justin Bieber poster that meets his eyes is any indication. He turns his head and sure enough, stretched out beside him is a messy head of black hair and miles and miles of pale skin dotted with moles. The guy's face is still hidden, tucked into his elbow, but the light snores coming from his side of the bed means that Donghyuck can make a quick, painless escape.

He rolls out of bed, grabs his clothes off the floor as fast as he can, and shoves shoving them on—not taking the time to see if they're actually his or if they're even right side-out. He's hoping he can still make it to lunch with his friends because Renjun will kick his ass if he misses out on their last roommate outing before they all head home for the holidays and as much as Donghyuck enjoys riling up Renjun, he'd rather skip the violence today and settle for a good and greasy lunch to help curb his hangover. 

By the time Donghyuck is slipping his shoes on his feet, the guy in the bed is starting to shift and stir and Donghyuck doesn't hesitate to grab the nearest hoodie off the guy's chair before he's slipping out the door (in his defense, it's December and he really can't be fucked to find his denim jacket at the moment). He glances back at the room number as the door swings shut behind him, 301, and he hurries down the stairs to the side-door of the apartment complex that he vaguely remembers being shoved against last night—lips attached to his neck, a thigh slotted between his legs, and impatient hands pulling at his hips.

His quick and painless escape isn’t going to be successful, though, and he discovers this the hard way when he goes to push against the door and it doesn't budge a single bit. He pushes harder, even uses his shoulder to press his whole weight against the door but it stays solid and sturdy. _'That's odd.'_ He slips his phone out of his pocket, about to send Renjun an SOS text when he sees the weather widget pulled up on the home screen of his phone. Snow. The first snow of the year, to be exact, just in time for Christmas. He scrolls through the weather app and for hours and hours, all there is is snow _._

Donghyuck shoves himself on his tip-toes and looks out the window that sits at the top of the door and sure enough, as far as the eye can see, there's nothing but white. It covers the buildings, the cars, the ground — Donghyuck can't even see the sky. All he sees is clouds, and white, and snow.

He leans forward, head thudding against the door in front of him with a loud _clank_ and it does nothing to quell the rising headache that's throbbing at his temples. He just wants to go home, take a shower, brush his teeth, and maybe squeeze in a nap before hanging out with his roommates. He tries the door one last time and again, it doesn’t move even a centimeter. It's safe to say that lunch with his friends is definitely not happening. 

He can't just sit in this hallway either. The wind outside is audible even from inside and he's definitely not dressed warm enough for this. He has one option, really, and he hates every second of the walk back up the stairs to the familiar room number, 301.

He knocks on the door, three quick taps of his knuckles, and he hears a soft voice yell a quick "coming" before the door is flinging open and—

Oh. Oh no. He's _cute._ His black hair is still messed up, a T-shirt and sweatpants thrown on in what looks like a hurry, but what really does it for him is the glasses perched on the end of his nose and the sharp cheekbones. He didn't remember his one night stand being so... pretty.

"Oh, you're the guy from last night! Did you forget something?" The boy asks, leaning against his door Donghyuck can't meet his eyes, glancing down at the floor instead.

"Not quite. This is really embarrassing but I guess it snowed last night and the, uh, the door's stuck." 

"Ah, that happens sometimes. Here, let me try to help." Before Donghyuck can refuse, the guy is shoving his keys in his pocket and walking into the hall and down the stairs. Donghyuck follows him helplessly and tries to piece together memories from the night before, digging through his brain for the guy's name. It had started with an N... no, an M maybe?

That's as far as he gets before they get to the door and the boy tries everything — jiggles the handle, throws his body against it, and even plants his feet on the ground and pushes against it with all his might. A solid 2 minutes of attempts pass before he steps back from the door, a sheepish expression covering his features as a hand comes to rub at the nape of his neck.

"So, this is like, really stuck. Like, actually stuck."

"Looks like it,” he trails off, not really sure what to say after that. This isn't exactly his forte. Although this is far from his first one night stand, it is the first one that has ended up like this. He makes it a habit to be gone before they even open their eyes, before they can either kick him out or offer him breakfast. It's easier that way, less awkward, and now Donghyuck is left feeling out of his element because he's not used to this.

“Is this the only door into the complex?” he asks, having a feeling he already knows the answer. 

“Unfortunately. The price of choosing one of the cheapest apartments in the city I guess.” A beat of awkward silence passes between them before the guy shoots him a soft smile and speaks again. "Well, do you want to come up and chill for a bit?" he asks, shooting a soft smile his way. "At least until it eases up and we can get the door open again? I don't know what cereal you like but I have at least 5 different kinds so I'm sure I have something you'll like." He's got a boyish charm to him, one that Donghyuck is _weak_ for, and he has nothing but good intentions based on his honest and simple expression. 

"Sure, why not. Thanks..."

"Mark. My name's Mark. And you're Donghyuck, right?" Donghyuck just nods, taken aback as Mark leads them back up to his apartment. He feels guilty for not remembering Mark's name, let alone the rest of the night they had spent together, and he spends the trek back up the stairs the same he did the way down — prodding through his alcohol-addled memories to try and find the pieces of the puzzle.

Did he make an idiot out of himself? Was he at least good? Was _Mark_ good? He hates that the last thing he can remember is stumbling through a dark apartment, lips wandering and hands shedding any layers of clothing they could reach.

Mark lets him into the apartment and flicks on the TV, urging Donghyuck to make himself at home as he wanders into the small kitchen to fix them breakfast. It's not until Donghyuck settles onto the couch, flicking through to one of the basic news stations that he realizes the extent of his decisions.

On the screen is a weatherman, a map of their city, and the word SNOWSTORM flashing in red as a banner scrolls along the bottom: ‘Heavy winds and snowfall, travel dangerous, prepare for blizzard conditions’. There's a lump in his throat as his heart drops, and he hears Mark whistle lowly as he drops onto the couch next to Donghyuck, handing him his bowl of cereal.

"Wow. It's bad out there, huh?" Donghyuck can't even say anything, just nods as he takes in the giant 40 centimeters that's glaring at him from the green-screen map. "Looks like you're gonna be here a while."

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to bother you or inconvenience you."

"Nah, it's cool. I didn't have plans today anyways and it's not like you could control the weather or anything. It easily could've been me trapped at your place."

"There's always next time." Donghyuck is joking and they both know it, but the way Mark laughs — loud and full-bodied, head thrown back against the couch cushions and cereal dangerously close to tipping over in his hands — helps dissolve the tension in his shoulders and makes Donghyuck soften around the edges.

They continue eating their cereal in silence, the only sound between them the newscasters droning on and on when Mark suddenly speaks.

"Hey, is that my hoodie?" Donghyuck turns to him and finds him pointing at the hoodie that is, indeed, his.

"Maybe?"

"Were you going to steal it?"

"Steal is a heavy word. I prefer the term borrow." Mark levels him with a look because they both know damn well Donghyuck would never have the chance to return it. "In my defense, I left my jacket. Consider it an equal trade."

"What, like last night?" That grabs his attention. 

"What do you mean like last night?"

"Wait... you don't remember?"

"Not entirely, no." He thought that much was obvious given the fact that he couldn't even remember Mark's name. Mark doesn't bother answering his first question, he just snorts out a laugh and shakes his head.

"Wow, that makes a lot of sense, actually. I was really surprised when you came back this morning but now it makes sense.”

"What are you talking about?" Donghyuck hates not knowing what happened between then and now, hates that the middle of the story is blurred out and he's the only one without a full picture.

"Hm, tell you what," Mark says, leaning forward towards Donghyuck with a small smile and his glasses perched at the tip of his nose. "I'll tell you what happened last night if you tell me a bit about yourself."

"What good does that do?" It’s a little backwards to play 20 Questions with someone after you’ve seen them naked, he thinks, but if it placates Mark and gets him his answer then maybe it’s worth it. 

“I just figured we’re gonna be here a while. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know each other, you know? I honestly don’t think you’re gonna be able to leave for at least a few hours if it doesn’t let up any time soon and even though this was just a one-time thing, apparently Mother Nature or whatever thinks we should hang out a little bit longer so… tell me about yourself?” 

It’s oddly sweet, the way Mark explains his thinking and the way he’s looking at Donghyuck softly, patiently, and really, what does Donghyuck have to lose? He’s already drawn in by the way Mark’s looking at him so easily, so relaxed as if they’ve known each other for ages. 

“Alright, you’ve got a deal but only if you let me take a shower and lend me some clothes. Cool?” He sticks out his hand between them for a handshake and Mark breaks out into a grin and instead of shaking his hand, slaps it in the form of a high-five. 

“Cool.” 

Donghyuck counts his lucky stars that Mark is somehow prepared for a one-night stand gone wrong. He has spare toothbrushes beneath his bathroom sink and he shoves a pair of sweatpants in Donghyuck's hands before pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. "I'd give you a shirt but since you already stole my hoodie, I'd say that counts well enough."

(Donghyuck uses an excessive amount of his fancy-looking body wash — half because of that comment, and half because it smells amazing.)

When he gets out, Mark is already sitting on the couch with Netflix queued up and blankets spread out around them. "Hey, I figured we could just Netflix and chill. Well, like actually chill, not like "chill" chill, you know?" Donghyuck tries not to roll his eyes at Mark's rambling as he plops down next to him. He also tries to ignore how cute Mark looks swaddled up in a blanket and leaning back against the plethora of throw pillows on the couch. 

"So, Mark. Tell me something about yourself? Are you a student or do you work or...?" Donghyuck starts, feeling awkward as hell. They really didn't do much talking the night before, unless they did and Donghyuck just doesn’t remember the pillowtalk.

"I actually work as a radio jockey at one of the local stations. I do a late-night segment on EFM.”

That makes sense, Donghyuck thinks. The smoothness of his voice, the calming effect it has; he can picture driving home after a late night at work or grabbing drinks with friends and having Mark's voice to keep him company; or laying in bed at night and Mark's voice lulling him to sleep in between soft songs. 

"What about you?" Mark asks, glancing at him from the other end of the couch.

"I'm a student over at Hanyang. This was my last semester, actually. I graduate next weekend."

"Whoa, really? That's awesome. I graduated last year from University of Seoul. My degree is in linguistics but I have a minor in music composition. What did you study?"

"I studied biology. I'm scheduled to start working full-time as a lab tech assistant in a few weeks."

"Wow, it sounds like you have it all together."

"Oh trust me, I'm not nearly as put together as I seem. I mean, look at last night." He feels his cheeks warm, and before he can let the full flush take over his neck and cheeks, he pulls the hood up over his head and turns fully towards Mark. 

"Okay, enough small talk. Let's get to know one another for real."

Mark looks surprised at that. His eyes widen just the slightest before a smile breaks across his teeth and a small giggle falls from his lips and Donghyuck tries to ignore the thump of his heart.

"You got it. So, one time when I was 18—"

* * *

Over the course of the next 6 hours, Donghyuck learns a lot about Mark. He learns that his favorite color is blue, he's played guitar since he was 6 years old and it earned him a spot in his church's music group, when he was 18 he managed to set a fire in his chemistry lab and almost burn down his entire school, and above anything else, he has absolutely terrible taste in music. 

"So that poster isn't hanging in your bedroom ironically? You _actually_ like Justin Bieber?" Donghyuck asks incredulously, quirking a brow at Mark where he's sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the recliner chair on the other side of the living room. Donghyuck himself is nearly falling off the couch, feet propped up over the back of it and head hanging off the edge. They’ve definitely gotten comfortable with each other over the span of a few hours. 

"Come on, he’s got some good stuff. Plus, we're both from Canada! Oh, that's another thing. I lived in Canada for like, 10 years before we moved to Korea."

"Canada, huh? Interesting. Do all Canadians have bad music taste or is that just you?" Donghyuck teases. Mark just rolls his eyes and reaches behind him onto the recliner, plucking a throw pillow off and chucking it at Donghyuck playfully. Donghyuck dodges it with ease, before he's righting himself on the couch, sitting up and shooting a half-hearted glare Mark's way. 

“What about you? If you had to pick a favorite musician — only one — who would you choose?” Mark asks, adjusting the glasses that have slipped down the bridge of his nose. 

“Easy. Michael Jackson.” Mark opens his mouth but no words come out. He stares at Donghyuck, gaping like a fish, and Donghyuck laughs as Mark starts stuttering. “What, cat got your tongue?”

“How am I supposed to say anything bad about Michael Jackson? He’s the King of Pop!”

“Maybe you should have had better taste when you were picking your deserted-island playlist,” Donghyuck says through his giggles, rolling onto his back. 

“Well, how did you get into him? 

“My mom loved him, she used to play him a lot around the house and I guess his music just grew on me. Whenever I sing, I tend to sing his songs the most.”

“You sing?” He looks over at Mark at that and sees nothing but interest on his face. 

It’s refreshing to have someone interested in him, taking the time to learn things about him. The way Mark has acted over the past few hours, hanging onto each tidbit Donghyuck has revealed about himself and sharing his own personal anecdotes, interjecting Donghyuck’s story with a quick “that’s cool” or “wow, you like that too?” has reminded Donghyuck just how much he’s missed getting to know someone. 

“Yeah, a little.” 

“I know a few Michael Jackson songs. I could grab my guitar and we could, like, jam if you want to?”

“What, like busking?” Donghyuck asks, his mind going to acoustic guitars and singers on the streets of Hongdae on summer nights. 

“Yeah, like that! But if we do some of your favorites we gotta do some of mine too, and don’t give me that ‘I don’t know Justin Bieber’ bullshit because everyone and their mother knows his songs, even here.” Donghyuck sighs, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at the other. 

“Do you know Love Yourself?” Mark doesn’t respond with words, just beams at Donghyuck as he all but jumps off from his place on the floor and runs into his room to grab his guitar. ‘ _Cute’._

The rest of the day passes by like that, in flashes of Mark’s nervous laughter from wrong chords strummed on his guitar, Donghyuck singing along even when Mark’s fingers fumble over the strings. By the time dinner comes around, Donghyuck’s throat is a little sore from overuse and he thinks he knows Mark better than he’s known any of his past hook-ups _combined_. He also discovers another thing to add to his ever-growing list of facts about Mark: he can't cook to save his life. 

He learns this when Mark tries to cook dinner for the both of them and ends up burning the vegetables to a crisp, edges charred and the smoke detector blaring.

“You really are fire-prone aren’t you?” Donghyuck asks as he douses the pan and its contents in cold water under the sink. “You should never be allowed near an open flame.” Mark just laughs loudly and Donghyuck tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat at the sound. 

“I’m not the best cook by far, but I felt bad you got stuck here with me so I was trying to make it up for you. It looks like we’re gonna be eating ramen tonight. Now THAT I can’t mess up.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he opens Mark’s cabinets and fridge, eyes landing on a few familiar ingredients and pulling them out onto the counter.

“You know, I wouldn’t put it past you to burn the ramen too. But it’s your lucky night! I know my way around the kitchen so unless your heart is set on ramen, I think I can whip up something good.”

“I’ll never turn down a home-cooked meal,” Mark says, pushing himself up to sit on the long kitchen counter that separates his kitchen from his living room. He’s got a boyish grin on his lips as his heels knock against the counter. “Do your worst.”

Donghyuck cooks dinner and Mark watches him and it all feels terribly domestic as they make small talk to pass the time, Donghyuck pulling a few more facts out of Mark (he can’t ice skate for shit despite being born and raised in Canada and he’s never owned a pair of Airpods in his life). They eat dinner much the same, sharing random facts about themselves and sharing laughter when Mark ends up choking on his water as Donghyuck tells him the painful story of his worst hook-up (freshman year of college, the girl texted him the day after asking if he was ready to meet her parents—not a good time). 

By the end of the night, they’re right back where they started the day: sitting on the couch with the TV playing some random Netflix show in the background and silence stretched between them. This time, though, the silence that has settled is comfortable instead of tense. It’s the same kind of comfortable silence you have with your friends or family, but there’s a thought nagging in the back of Donghyuck’s mind. 

"So what happened last night?" Mark’s eyes widen in surprise before they’re darting away to look anywhere but at Donghyuck, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip but Donghyuck isn't having it. "A deal is a deal. At this point I'd say that you know me as well as you can possibly get to know a hook-up and then some. I think I've earned it." Mark glances back over at him, gauging his expression, and when he sighs Donghyuck knows he’s won.

"Alright, but just remember you asked for it," Mark says, scooting closer to Donghyuck on the couch. Donghyuck feels nervous at that, tries one last time to remember anything after coming back to Mark's but even that is a bit of a blur, the edges of the walk home fuzzy and faded.

"We got home from the bar and we were making out but you were really insistent on giving me head. So we started off there and it was great at first, really, but then you... you fell asleep? Like, literally in the middle of sucking me off."

Donghyuck wants to _die._

"You're joking, right?" Mark's eyes trained on the floor and the rosy hue of his cheeks tells Donghyuck that he is very much not joking and well, this is just about the most embarrassing thing Donghyuck has ever done and that's saying a lot.

"Oh my fucking god," Donghyuck groans, burying his head in his hands and feeling shame flooding his veins. “That's so fucking embarrassing."

"Hey, it happens sometimes! For what it's worth, I was having a lot of fun before that." Mark sounds so earnest but that just makes Donghyuck even more embarrassed, curling in on himself and pulling his knees to his forehead, trying to disappear into the throw pillows on the couch. It's not until Mark touches him, placing a hand on his knee that he flies off the couch as if Mark has burnt him rather than offer a comforting gesture.

"Nope, I'm leaving. I might actually die of embarrassment if I stay here," he says, making a beeline for the door. He doesn't even bother putting his shoes on before he hears Mark splutter behind him, sees him jump over the back of the couch out of the corner of his eye and race him towards the front door. He blocks it with his body and Donghyuck takes in the way his glasses got messed up from the movement — the way they sit skewed on his face — but he's still so cute, especially with how determined he looks with a small frown on his face, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"No way dude, are you joking? There's an actual blizzard outside! Even if you wanted to leave, I think I'm morally obligated to hold you hostage for your own safety." 

Donghyuck whines, turning around and trudging back to the couch, throwing himself down onto it and shoving his face into the throw pillows. "I don't think you understand how embarrassing this is. I promise I'm not usually like that. I have a solid 4 star hook-up rating on Yelp." His voice is muffled by the pillows but Mark's responding laugh is loud and clear. Donghyuck feels him sit beside him on the couch, feels his fingers come up and run through his hair and Donghyuck lets himself lean into the touch.

"Like I said, it happens to the best of us." Mark's voice is entirely too soft and way too close for Donghyuck's heart to handle. "Besides, it's over and done with. I'm not gonna hold it against you and I'm kind of glad you got snowed in here with me. You are by far not the worst hook-up I've had, believe it or not."

That makes Donghyuck _think._ He flies up from where he's laying down and almost knocks into Mark, who leans back in surprise as Donghyuck looks back at the weather forecast. The 40 centimeters has changed to 50 now and there's a solid amount of snow and sleet and ice out there. He glances over at Mark and his stupidly cute glasses and high cheekbones and fluffy hair and he's suddenly thankful he’s been snowed in and given a second chance at this.

"I'm probably gonna have to stay the night again, right?" Mark just nods, not catching on, and Donghyuck takes it upon himself to close the distance between them, throwing a leg over Mark and situating himself in his lap. Mark's hands come up on auto-pilot, grasping Donghyuck's hips to keep him steady. His lips fall open in surprise, eyes going wide. "You could let me make it up to you?" 

"You really don't have to. Like, I promise it's cool." Actions speak louder than words, though, and the way Mark swallows hard and drags his eyes down the line of Donghyuck's body is loud and clear. 

"Mark, I _want_ to. Please?" Mark gives him one last look, searching for any doubt before Donghyuck sees the second he caves in and leans forward to meet him halfway. 

_This,_ Donghyuck remembers. The softness of Mark's lips, how pliant he is when Donghyuck’s mouth is moving against his, the soft groans caught in the back of his throat and the way his hands hold tight against Donghyuck's hips, pulling their bodies closer together — it’s like muscle memory, impossible to forget.

They fall into a steady rhythm like that, a game of push-and-pull, and Donghyuck feels one of Mark's hands reach up to cradle his jaw delicately as his other hand plays with the hem of Donghyuck’s hoodie, dancing along the skin there. The way he grazes lightly against the skin, fingertips teasing, sends a shiver down his spine. 

"You're good at this, by the way," Donghyuck says as they pull away. Mark just looks up at him, that same soft smile on his face but it's definitely changed a bit, resembling more of a smirk with more confidence and Donghyuck is eating it up.

"Yeah? You think so?" Donghyuck just nods, swiveling his hips downwards and trying to bite back a moan at the friction. Mark doesn't let up though. He uses his hands on Donghyuck's hips as leverage to pull their bodies into one another again, thrusting up towards Donghyuck so that he can feel all of Mark, half hard and pressed right against him through their clothes, and _god_ Donghyuck's an idiot for last night. "There's a few other things I'm good at too."

Donghyuck can't take much more of this charming boy and his stupid cocky smirk and his teasing words, so he leans forward and smashes their lips together a little rougher than what he should (but by the Mark leans into him, sighing into the kiss, he doesn't think he minds).

Mark is the one to deepen the kiss, tongue slipping into Donghyuck’s mouth and finding his easily and Donghyuck can’t help the sound that slips from his lips and gets lost between the two of them as Mark traces his tongue against Donghyuck’s softly but skillfully. When Mark pulls back, teeth coming out to nibble at his bottom lip, Donghyuck thinks Mark might just be the best kisser he’s ever had.

He wants more, though, and he wants to show Mark he’s much better than whatever happened last night. 

He reaches down, palming at Mark’s dick with the heel of his hand and the reaction is automatic. Mark breaks the kiss with a moan, his whole body twitching as he grinds up against Donghyuck’s hand with a soft-spoken “fuck”. Donghyuck's about to tug his sweatpants down and wrap a hand around Mark when the other reaches out and grabs his wrist, effectively stopping him from his plans. He’s about to ask if he did something wrong but Mark stands up, all but shoving him off his lap before he’s using the grip around Donghyuck’s wrist to practically drag him out of the living room with a rasped out, "Bedroom."

They barely make it through the door before Mark is slamming it shut behind them and crowding Donghyuck back against it. He pulls the hoodie off Donghyuck’s body and throws it to the side before dipping his head down, lips latching onto his neck and immediately working the skin at the base of his neck. Donghyuck throws his head back with a moan and not even the hard _thunk_ of his head against the door can pull him out of this moment. Mark's teeth join his lips, nipping at the skin as his hand teases at Donghyuck's lower stomach again, fingers dancing at his waistband, and Donghyuck tangles one of his own hands in Mark's hair to tell him _more_.

"God," Mark says, words breathed across his skin as he pulls away from Donghyuck's neck, pulling his own shirt off and over his head . Donghyuck takes a minute to appreciate what it reveals, running his hands over Mark’s chest and feeling his heart pounding right under his palm. "I’ve wanted to do this right since last night."

"I think I'm the one who has to redeem themselves." He doesn't give Mark a chance to breathe before his hands find their way to Mark's pants, tugging them down in one swift motion. Mark's dick slaps against his abs at the movement and Donghyuck doesn't waste time as he pushes Mark backward, the other boy falling on the bed behind him as his knees hit the mattress. "There's a few other things I'm good at too, don't you want to find out?"

He sinks to his knees between Mark’s legs, trailing his hands up his thighs. He watches as Mark’s eyes darken, muscles tensing and rippling under his touch and Donghyuck _burns._ He tears his eyes away from the other and glances down. Mark's dick is long and red and slightly curved, and Donghyuck can't wait to have it inside him. _But first..._

He leans forward, tongue licking over the head of his cock in a swirling motion and Mark's breath hitches in his throat. Donghyuck takes that as a green light and leans forward, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking hard, tongue teasing at the slit. Mark lets out a groan as his hands clench in the sheets beneath him. "God, Donghyuck." 

Donghyuck moans around him, tasting the precum that’s already beaded at the slit and it’s tangy, slightly bitter, but he enjoys the way it tastes on his tongue. But he meant it when he said he's good at this and he proves it as he sinks almost all the way down Mark's dick, tongue laying flat against the underside and lips suctioning around Mark's dick as the boy curls in on himself above him, his whole body jolting at the sensation.

"Fuck," he hisses, a hand coming down to tangle in Donghyuck's hair and pull him back a bit. Donghyuck pulls off his dick with a wet _pop_ and looks up at him innocently. "A warning would've been nice." 

"Here's your warning, I'm gonna suck you off now. Try not to come down in my mouth though, I'm really hoping I get to make up for last night." Then he’s working his way back down Mark’s length, tongue teasing around his length and Mark just lets out a low groan and tries not to buck up into the wet heat of Donghyuck’s mouth. 

Donghyuck is getting used to the way Mark feels in his mouth, hot and heavy, He’s taking note of what pulls noises out of the boy above him. When he sucks on the head of Mark’s dick, the other boy lets out a low curse. When he tongues along the vein on the side, Mark moans and throws his head back. He’s sensitive and Donghyuck loves pulling each and every noise from him, loves hearing and _seeing_ the effect he has on Mark, his chest flushing red and sweat beading at his temples as his fists continue to clench in the sheets beneath his thighs. It turns him on, watching as he wrecks the boy above him. 

He continues in a steady rhythm, hand wrapping around what he can’t reach at the base, and lips sucking hard as he works up and down Mark's length in a steady rhythm. There’s so much spit pooling in his mouth and his eyes are getting teary from the constant strain on his throat, but the way Mark looks down at him darkly, breathing harshly and chest heaving, makes everything worth it. He bops down all the way down Mark’s length as far as he can go, hollowing his cheeks as he moans around him. 

That has Mark reaching a hand into Donghyuck’s hair, fingers fisting in the strands and giving a sharp tug.

"Hyuck you gotta stop, I'm close.” Donghyucks finally pulls back and he can feel the mess he’s made, the spit that’s dripped down his chin and the ache in his jaw, but Mark doesn’t look disgusted. He looks turned on times ten, eyes hooded and blown with arousal, and Donghyuck feels powerful despite being the one on his knees. 

"That's a shame,” he says, reaching up with the back of his hand and trying to wipe away some of the spit from his lips. “I was having fun."

"You're a devil, you know that?" Mark reaches a hand down to help him up from his knees and Donghyuck stumbles onto his feet, kicking out of his own pants before finding his way onto Mark’s lap, throwing a leg over each side in a familiar position. He runs his hands over every inch of Mark's skin he can—his chest, his shoulders—admiring the way goosebumps pebble in his wake and the way Mark looks up at him, waiting. 

"Like I said, 4 star rating on Yelp. I have a reputation to uphold."

“I’ve got a reputation of my own, you know,” Mark says, reaching behind him and pulling a bottle of lube from the top drawer of his desk. Donghyuck’s body lurches in anticipation, lust pooling hot and heavy in his gut as his blood rushes south and his dick hardens that much more. Donghyuck watches as Mark drizzles lube over his fingers, warming it up between them before he’s moving forward to latch his lips onto Donghyuck’s neck as the first finger reaches his hole, teasingly lightly before pushing in past the rim and Donghyuck has to resist pushing his hips down to meet Mark’s hand. 

Mark works him open with his finger and works at the bruising hickey on his neck with his lips for a few minutes. The way he fucks into Donghyuck is gentle and tender, but the way he works at his neck, teeth working he skin and lips sucking harshly is borderline painful and Donghyuck is torn between the two different sensations as the pleasure and pain collide together. 

Lucky for him, Mark decides for him and pulls away from his neck to admire his handiwork, slipping a second finger in with the first. The second finger is definitely a bit more of a stretch but Donghyuck loves the way flames lick at the base of his spine and the coil in his gut tightens that much further as Mark fucks him open with two fingers. Mark leans back on his free hand, eyes on Donghyuck in a way that makes his skin burn. 

“You’re so pretty taking my fingers like this,” Mark murmurs, reaching up and stealing a soft kiss from Donghyuck that doesn’t quite fit the mood or his dirty words or the dark glint of lust in his eyes. 

Donghyuck moans, hips grinding down against Mark’s fingers and then there’s a third finger slipping beside the other two and—

“ _Shit_ ,” Mark's fingers are long and they curl _just right_ inside of him. Donghyuck gasps as Mark grazes over his prostate with ease, the pads of his fingers brushing over it before he's pulling them away and scissoring them inside him to stretch him out. Donghyuck whines and Mark doesn’t respond with words, just continues his teasing ministrations that are good but not enough. 

“Alright, that’s enough. I’m ready, just—” Donghyuck says, grinding his hips down and and fucking himself onto Mark's fingers one last time.

“You sure?” Mark says, even though he’s already pulling his fingers out and reaching back for a condom from the top drawer and tearing it open. 

"Yeah, I’m sure. Can I ride you first though?" Donghyuck asks, looking down as Mark rolls the condom over himself. 

“God, yeah.” Mark nods, using his lube-free hand to pull Donghyuck close as he grips himself with the other hand, twisting it around his length twice before he's holding Donghyuck over him and lining himself up.

Donghyuck sinks down with hardly any grace and he can't help but pitch forward, resting his head on Mark's shoulder and breathing harshly as Mark groans out a curse. Mark fills him up so good like this, sheathed in so _deep_ that Donghyuck needs a minute to adjust. He clenches around Mark just because he can and the reaction is instant—a low and drawn-out moan in his ear, hands tightening around his waist.

"Fuck." Mark's voice is wrecked and Donghyuck takes pride in that. He pulls away to find that Mark's eyes are screwed shut, his head bent down, and he can feel Mark pulse hot and hard inside him. He doesn't wait as he pushes himself up on his thighs, lifting himself off almost all the way to the tip just to drop himself down again. He watches as Mark's mouth falls open, lips forming a small "o" and his eyes flutter open to meet Donghyuck's.

"Good?" He asks, grinding his hips down against Mark's in small circles and watching the way his jaw clenches. Mark's reactions just turn him on even more — it makes him feel good knowing he has this kind of effect on the boy beneath him.

"So good." There's not much talking after that. Donghyuck leans down to press a sloppy kiss to Mark's mouth, tongue diving in and finding Mark's as he sets a steady rhythm that Mark helps him with. Donghyuck rides him nice and slow, taking his time, and Mark doesn’t rush him as he grabs onto his hips and helps lift him up and down. He leans into Donghyuck, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his neck and Donghyuck gets lost in the sensation, rhythm going sloppy as he leans into Mark. 

When Donghyuck lifts himself up again, Mark makes it a point to pull him down _hard_ and thrust up into him at the same time, feet planted on the ground to give him extra leverage. It has Donghyuck seeing stars, head thrown back as a whine tears out of his throat and his dick throbs, neglected and laying between the two of them.

"God Mark, right there." Mark continues thrusting up into him, even wrapping an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and pulling him against his chest to give him a better angle. It’s easier to meet Mark like this and he gets to press his lips into the crook of his neck and muffle his whines as Mark fucks into him over and over again, each thrust harder than the last. 

He can feel the coil in his gut pulling tighter and tighter, the fire in his veins getting hotter and hotter, but Mark slows down just as he’s getting close. 

"As much as I like this,” Mark’s voice cuts through, “I really want to fuck you from behind." 

Donghyuck pulls himself off Mark's dick before he's scrambling onto the bed on all fours, arching his back just the slightest as Mark adjusts behind him, palms running over the globes of his ass and kneading the soft flesh in his hands. Mark bends down, pressing a kiss to one of the cheeks before biting it and Donghyuck should be embarrassed at the sound that leaves his mouth at that.

Mark teases a circle around his rim with his finger and Donghyuck huffs in frustration, hips pushing back on their own accord as he glares over his shoulder. "Sorry, just taking it all in." Mark says, lining himself up with Donghyuck again.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you _put it in_ instead," Donghyuck bites back, resting his forehead against his elbows to brace himself.

Mark buries himself to the hilt in one single thrust, snapping his hips forward so hard that it punches a breathless moan out of Donghyuck. Mark’s so much deeper at this angle, the head of his cock pressed against all the right places and he feels the pleasure thrumming through his veins and buzzing under his skin. "Holy fuck."

Mark pulls out and pushes back in slowly, teasingly, and Donghyuck wants to cry because he misses _that_ spot. With a glance over his shoulder he sees a familiar smirk aimed right back at him and Donghyuck knows it was on purpose. Two can play at that game, he thinks, and when Mark thrusts into him again, Donghyuck pushes back and meets him halfway. Moans rip from both their throats and Mark starts fucking him like he means it after that.

He places a hand on the small of Donghyuck’s back to steady him as he thrusts into him, Donghyuck grinding back onto him every chance he gets. The sounds of skin on skin and harsh pants and breathless moans mixes together in the room and all it does is feed the fire in Donghyuck’s belly and the arousal sitting heavy between his thighs. On a particularly hard thrust, he clenches hard around Mark's length and hears the other boy groan in response before he feels Mark leaning forward, pressing his chest to Donghyuck’s back and _oh._

“There,” Donghyuck moans, his upper body falling onto the sheets helplessly as Mark grinds into his prostate. Mark hauls him back up by his shoulders, though, wrapping an arm around his chest to keep him pressed right up against every inch of Mark’s body before he’s obeying Donghyuck’s plea and grinding into his prostate again and again. 

“Here?”

Donghyuck just nods, a broken sound stuck in his throat as Mark works his hips in filthy circles, grinding right against his sweet spot and sending stars bursting behind his eyes. Donghyuck throws a hand behind him carelessly, hands tangling in Mark’s hair and fingers twisting at the strands, tugging hard enough for Mark to let out a low growl right in his ear before lips are latching onto Donghyuck’s neck, teeth biting down harshly at the sensitive skin. It’s all too much and Donghyuck feels himself teetering right on the edge.

"I’m almost there, Mark, come on."

"Me too, fuck."

Then Mark is letting go of Donghyuck, pushing him back on the bed roughly as his hands coming to grip his hips before he's fucking into him with no regard. Donghyuck keens as he feels their hips slamming together and Mark's cock pistoning in and out of him so fast but _so good,_ each thrust aimed just right and Donghyuck is close-close-close, his body a livewire, ready to snap at any second. His fingers clutch at the sheets beneath him for purchase, his upper body falling forward as small, stuttered whimpers start falling from his lips one by one as Mark’s thrusts turn erratic.

"God, please Mark." 

With a long, drawn-out moan that’s pressed against Donghyuck’s shoulder, Mark stills inside him, pulsing as he comes into the condom. He reaches around, wrapping a hand around Donghyuck’s dick and all it takes is a few rushed strokes and a swipe of his thumb over the head before Donghyuck’s vision whites out and he’s spilling on the sheets below, Mark's name falling from his lips brokenly. 

When Mark pulls out, hissing at the sensitivity, both their bodies fall on opposite sides of the bed with heaving chests and flushed cheeks and sweaty hair that’s matted to their foreheads. Donghyuck looks over at Mark and meets his eyes, watches as Mark breaks out into a shy grin with a breathless laugh and he feels the same dumb smile on his own face.

"So? Did I redeem myself?” Donghyuck asks, leaning on his elbow and turning to Mark. “Was that 5 stars or what?" Instead of an answer, Mark just rolls his eyes and throws an arm over Donghyuck side, pulling him in close. It’s a little too warm and he still hasn’t caught his breath, but being snuggled right up against Mark’s chest is a little too enjoyable and he feels his eyelids getting heavy and sleep pulling at his limbs. 

"It was definitely up there, I'll give you that," Mark eventually says, words muffled behind a yawn. The sun has long since set and Donghyuck feels like maybe they should clean up, maybe he should try and see if the roads are clear, but Mark's body is warm and his body is sated and tired.

"See? We almost went our whole lives without that." He mumbles, eyes already shut and breathing evening out. 

"Yeah, what a shame." Mark says, and Donghyuck doesn't really remember much else after that besides a Mark’s heartbeat steady under his cheek.

* * *

Donghyuck wakes up to the sound of snow plows loud and clear on the streets outside. He grumbles as his eyes flutter open and sure enough, the sun is starting to rise into clear blue skies with the first rays of sunlight filtering through the window. He goes to sit up but his body is trapped by a weight and only then does he glance down and notice the situation he’s in. 

Mark is pressed into his side, face burrowed into his chest and a leg thrown over Donghyuck’s body to hold him in closer. Donghyuck’s face is only a few centimeters from the top of Mark’s head and he takes advantage of both the angle and the other boy’s sleeping obliviousness. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to the top of Mark’s head and he hums as Mark’s hair tickles his nose.

Just then, another snow plow rolls by even louder than the first, and Mark stirs in his sleep as Donghyuck pulls away to look at him. 

“Donghyuck?” Mark’s morning voice is sleepy, edges rough and raspy, and Donghyuck finds it stupidly attractive. 

“Morning, sunshine,” he jokes as Mark pulls away and blinks up at him. Mark just grumbles, throwing an elbow into his side playfully as he sits up and pushes himself out of the bed, wandering over to the window. 

“Wow, looks like they’re already clearing the roads."

“I guess that’s my queue to leave then.” Donghyuck says, pushing himself out of bed and fumbling around the room for his old clothes from two nights ago. The last thing he wants is to squeeze into his clubbing outfit (he doesn’t know if his pants are harder to take off or put on), but he’s already imposed so much on Mark. He can’t possibly steal his comfortable sweatpants, too. 

Mark watches wordlessly as he slips into his clothes and manages to put his own sweats on too and Donghyuck mentally notes that he’s enough of a gentleman to walk Donghyuck to the front door. 

“I guess this is the part where I leave.” Donghyuck says, slipping into his shoes by the front door and getting ready to head out into the cold early-morning air. 

“Here, take this,” Mark says as he thrusts a hoodie into Donghyuck’s hands. It’s the same one Donghyuck had swiped off the floor yesterday morning when he’d made his first attempt at leaving and it makes him crack a smile at the memory. 

It’s funny how much can change in 24 hours. 

“I thought you said I was stealing it,” he says cheekily, though he doesn’t waste any time in shrugging into it, poking his head through the hole at the top to see the tips of Mark's ears have gone red as he scratches at the nape of his neck. 

“And you said you were borrowing it. I guess you’ll just have to see me again to give it back to me.” It clicks in Donghyuck’s mind when he says that, and he doesn’t hide his smugness as he leans against the front door, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Mark Lee, is this your way of saying you wanna do this again?” Mark just laughs and Donghyuck’s heart buzzes in his chest. 

“Yeah, it is. Just maybe not the blizzard part next time.”

“Next time. Sounds good.” He leans forward then, stealing one last kiss from Mark before he’s pulling open the door and all but skipping down the hallway, trying to drown out the sound of his heartbeat rushing through his ears as he yells out: “See you next time, Mark!”

When he gets to the side door, he’s relieved to see that it gives easily under his weight. The door moves out at least a few inches, enough for his body to slip through, and then he’s being encompassed by the chilly morning air that nips at his skin down to the bone. 

He shoves his hands into the pocket on the front of the hoodie to protect them from the cold but his hands bump into… _something._ He grasps it in his hand and pulls it out and there, on a piece of paper is a phone number — Mark’s phone number, if the **\- M :]** written right after it is anything to go by. Donghyuck doesn’t even try to wipe off the dumbstruck smile that stretches across his lips as he takes his phone out, ready to plug the number in. 

Once the phone is on and Mark’s number is saved in his contacts, notification after notification pops up on the top of his screen.

**2 missed calls - Renjun [Sat. 12:09 pm]**

**Renjun**

_Hey did you make it home safe yet?_ **[Sat. 8:32 am]**

 _Are you ok? Jaemin said you’re still not home yet_ [ **Sat 9:54 am]**

 _WHERE R U??????_ [ **Sat 11:03 am]**

 _Donghyuck I swear to god if you got murdered by the guy you picked up_ [ **Sat 3:17 pm]**

_I’m gonna resurrect your ass just to kill you again_

_DONGHYUCK!!!!!!!!_ [ **Sat 3:48 pm]**

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened. i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunflowerzens) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/starryskys)


End file.
